


In sets of three

by celestial_panda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Werewolf!Cas, Werewolves, werewolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_panda/pseuds/celestial_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s an Alpha, prime of his kind, and she’s just what he’s been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sets of three

**Author's Note:**

> There is sexual content under the little § symbols. be warned.  
> Also quick note that Castiel's levels of comfort vary on his mood, so he's asexual but not totally repulsed by sex. He doesn't want to engage himself in it, but he doesn't mind getting in on it a little bit.

Dean Winchester is the Alpha of his pack. The commander and chief of a nation proud and strong. Dean’s worked for years to try and build up his armies, and his lands. He’s reaping the harvest of his hard work now. Even on his throne he looks like a warrior. The years of battles have kept him in excellent shape, and have brought him to many new lands. He’s gotten older now, a man in his prime years, and all he needs or wants is to mate, and live off the lands, and the pack he controls and is part of. 

Mating though, is not that simple. It requires such a specific kind of bond, one that Dean has not fully culminated yet. He’s missing his omega. The truth of the matter is that werewolves mate in sets of three. An Alpha, a Beta and an Omega. The three of them together creates a harmony so amazing, he can’t help but envy those who’ve found the bond. His brother Sam is a perfect example of a lucky were. Sam the Beta of the three was mated to the Omega Gabriel Novak and Alpha Lucifer. It’s not uncommon to see such a thing in wolf sets. That bond will not bring the pack children, as unfortunate as that is. 

Dean thought has found his Beta when he met Gabriel’s younger brother Castiel. The true interesting thing was his apparently lack of interesting in anything sexual. Castiel admitted his asexuality, Dean offered him his support. He still had the itch that crawled under his skin from not having found his Omega. Castiel was excellent company, and he slept just fine beside the male, but Dean, and even Castiel admittedly missed the comfort of what an Omega could bring them. Omega’s were true jewels in packs, the glue, and the warmth. 

Castiel rarely sat beside him during villager visits, preferring solitude to Dean’s duties. Today the beta sat beside him on a wooden throne, an exact replica of Dean’s own. There was a third throne, but it was still empty, and it was a silent reminder of Dean’s loneliness and mated werewolves came to give him their harvest blessing. Most wished for Castiel and him to meet their children, only those of maturity in hopes that they would be the set’s missing link. None matched, and a hopeful part of Dean whined at the thought, that once again his harvest would be missing a finished bond.

“Dean… we’ll find our omega…” He cannot do anything more than nod as he lay beside Castiel in their bed, his eyes respectfully gazing into blue abyss. “I’m sure they’ll turn up Dean…. I’m sure they will… puppy.” He can’t help the grin that settles on his face, and he shrugs. “Are you feeling up to being held tonight or shall I keep my distance?” He whispers, knowing that Castiel has moments that he doesn’t want to even be touched, Dean tries his hardest to respect and ask the male before he even shakes his hand. He receives a small smile. “May I hold you instead?” Dean nods lightly, and contents himself to being wrapped up in Castiel’s arms, knowing that it settles his wolf, and his heart, at least for the night.

“Dean there are rumours of a camp of humans being attacked on the border lands not even 30 minutes from here.” He’s awaken by his primary guards, distressed and in a hurry to get him to the border lands. Dean must always protect what land he owns, and whoever lives on them. Castiel is a reputable fighter, and so they both make haste to arrive at the village. Rogue were’s, everywhere, decimating the village, attacking with the sole purpose to kill the humans. They fight, and Dean can see they’re evenly matched, he knows he’s in for a long day.

“Cessare Communionem praelectis!” A voice shouts, and a boom of energy resonates through the lands, causing all who stand to stop. The rogues start to run away, seemingly frightened by the pulsating energy that not surrounds the land. The energy slowly recedes and Dean turns to watch it return to a woman. She wears a long black dress, her feet are covered by what he recognizes as fae-folk style sandals, and her hair is as white as snow, making her piercing amber eyes easy to spot. Dean can feel his wolf pushing against his skin, and he glances at Castiel, noting the way the other simply watches her in awe. Her hair is thick, and she uses it to cover her face, even as she wears a hood, that ascends into a long cape. He cautiously approaches her, hoping not to spook her away, and that’s when he smells it. The scent of snow, cold to his nose, the scent of pomegranates, forcing a sliver of gold into his eyes and mixed in there a hint of vanilla. His wolf howls inside, and he knows she’s an Omega, his omega.

“Are you a Fae?” He lets her, run her eyes over his features and with a small smile she answers in a soft melodious voice. “Yes, I am, Dean.” As she speaks his name he’s surprised to find out that she knows it. “Everyone knows who rules the land they live on…” She adds to her explanation, as if she needed to justify it. He moves towards her, he towers over her, both in size and in height. Fae have always been tinier then most. She can barely be 5’3, and he finds it endearing. “Please come to the palace, so we may thank you.” It’s Castiel who speaks before him, and she offers a slight nod. “I shall meet you there.” It feels like the wind has caressed his ears but it is her who had spoken. They can hear the swishing of energy as she dissipates into thin air. Some gasp, but Dean is not surprised. He knows that Fae can do many things most can’t. 

It’s a strangely peaceful trek towards the palace, Castiel holds his hand. He can feel the excitement reverberating across the other male, he’s feeling the same way. “We’ve found her Dean, she’s beautiful.” He nods his accord, and as they arrive he can hear a commotion in the hall. “Get out of there filthy creature.” He hears the maid, he thinks her name is Ruby or something screaming. “Cessat loqui”. He hears and suddenly it’s quiet apart from the shattering of glass. He rushes into the hall, and see’s the maid trying to hit the Fae with a broom, and he growls. “What in the name of the moon is going on here?!” He see’s the maid turn to look at him, and as she tries to speak no sound comes from her mouth. He quirks an eyebrow lightly, and he notices the small ‘oops’ being mouthed by his soon to be omega. “vicissim effectus.” He hears and suddenly Ruby screeches. “THAT thing wouldn’t stop wandering around the halls, and she kept smelling the food.” He watches as the Fae blushes lightly. “THEN she cast a spell on me so I couldn’t speak anymore!” They can all hear the small uttering of ‘but you were speaking much too loudly and not letting me explain’. “You can go Ruby…” He hears Castiel dismiss the woman, and they both turn to watch the Fae once Ruby has left.

“What is your name?” She asks Castiel, her voice is filled with curiosity. “My name is Castiel… I’d like to see your face.” She all but giggles at Castiel, almost as if he’s lack of social prowess is charming to her. She hums and slowly reaches to pull down her hood, and even then pushing back her hair. Dean inhales sharply. Her white hair is much longer then he first assumed, as she has most of it pulled back into a bun, he can tell it cascades down well below her waist. Her skin reminds him of honey, and her amber eyes are even clearer now that nothing is obstructing the view. Her face seems to be as smooth as marble and his wolf howls inside. 

“Both of you glow gold.” She whispers, and Dean shoots Castiel a look of confusion. She moves closer to them, and reaches out with her hands to touch their faces, as they stand close enough for her to do so. It feels like a shock runs through them, but at the same time, it feels like a calm has settled in his soul. “S-sorry! I didn’t think that was what it meant- and now…. And now…” She whispers, as she slowly takes back her hand from their faces. Dean can hear the small whine leave Castiel’s throat and he thinks they’re screwed if she leaves. Her eyes are almost saddened as she watches them, and Dean finds himself not liking that look one bit. “What’s wrong… little one?” He smirks as she blushes lightly. “I am not little, I am quite tall for a Fae. My name is Jubilee Nebula, I think we might share a destiny.” She adds on, in a small whispers, almost as if her confidence is gone. 

“Tall for a Fae?” When she nods, and goes to answer Dean cuts her off, too eager to ask another question. “Do you mean Destiny, as in soulmates?” She flinches lightly, almost as if the word burns her. “Well… I am 5’4… that is quite tall for a female Fae. Y-yes I do mean that… but you’ve already settled with each other I… it’s not right.” A flash of hurt reaches Castiels eyes, and Dean frowns only to remember that Fae’s do not mate the same way that weres do. “Jubilee… we… mate in sets of three… I’ve heard that Fae’s do not.” She blinks, and the way she tilts her head to the side, makes Dean hold back a groan. “Am I your missing piece?” She wonders, and they both nod quickly, to which she smiles, and Dean feels his heart jump up to his throat. 

“I suppose it makes sense that I am taller than most Fae…. We mate in pairs of two… humans call it monogamy…. I was not aware that wolves mated in pairs of three…. That is odd for me… but you glow my colors so it must be true.” Castiel reaches out to hug her, pulling her against her chest, and Dean grins knowing that Castiel is not often that touchy. That’s when he notices her ears, long and pointed, covered in jewels, it suits her somehow. 

Apparently Fae enjoy being in the middle of things. He notices this habit when he wakes up to find Jubilee hidden between both him and Castiel. He notices she sits right between them when they eat. The only time she’s not between them is when they sit on their throne, she chooses to stand beside Dean, her head held high, her hand on his shoulder. Castiel still doesn’t really attend but he’s a little less lonely now. His world hasn’t really changed that much, but he feels filled with happiness as he looks on at his mates. The thing he likes best is how they sync together, even in intimacy. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Castiel had been reading a book, Jubilee with her head on his lap when Dean came into the bedroom. Dean was an attractive mate, and so was Jubilee, Castiel felt lucky. Somehow affection was much easier for him to give now that Jubilee was there. He still frowned at the idea of sex, but he was much happier to receive small gestures of affection. Castiel knew they were right in the middle of Harvest season, which Jubilee had confessed was a season that made Fae crave intimacy. Dean had looked like he had received the best Christmas present in the world when he had gotten wind of that information.

He also had started to notice that Jubilee tended to wear very short and fitting dresses in the bedroom. She remained covered yet, it was truly an interesting choice of clothing. He could tell it was driving Dean off the walls, and he found himself enjoying the little bouts of teasing. He could tell Dean had reached his limit, as he had walked into the room, and saw the both of them together, Jubilee was practically glowing. Even Castiel could notice that much. “Fuck… Jubilee… Cas….” He heard the whine that escaped Dean’s lips, and by the look on Jubilee’s face she had as well. He watched with a certain interest as Jubilee moved to sit onto her knees, and beckon Dean forward. It was a swift motion, and Dean had his lips pressed against their omega, which made Castiel smile as he leaned back, happy to see their display of intimacy. 

He knew Dean had a point of advantage with being wolf, as with one hand he watched Dean tear Jubilee’s dress off, as if it were nothing. Castiel leaned back against the headboard, and he saw the look in Dean’s eyes, mischief. 

He spread his legs open, and was graced with Dean lowering Jubilee between his legs, on her back. She could see him, and so she smiled. Dean was quick to guide her hands upwards, to hold onto Castiels, and he knew, that was all he needed. “Let Castiel hold you baby.” She only held Castiel’s hand tightly as a response as Dean had already covered his mouth over her own. They were kissing with such intensity, that the room was filling with the scent of arousal. Castiel’s wolf howled happily, as it made him feel like they were joining as one, even as he only held her hands. She made sure to gently squeeze and run her fingers over his own, he did not feel left out. 

He had never been one to notice naked bodies, but as Dean pushed the remnants of Jubilee’s dress away from her body leaving her bare, and flushed red, he couldn’t help but stare and admire their woman’s beauty. “Fuck baby, you’re so pretty.” He heard the soft melodious laugh that escaped her lips, and the moan that followed soon after as Dean pressed kisses against her neck down to her breast. Castiel knew he could become aroused, but in this moment he did not, as he simply let himself admire and enjoy the moment the three of them were sharing.

Deans hands were big against her body, and he could tell that it made Dean happy, as he groaned, and cursed. “Fuck baby… you look so good. You feel so soft.” They were whispers, but they were shared between the three of them, and Castiel nodded in agreement. He felt no pressure to get naked, and he was thankful. He wanted to do more then hold her hands now though. “Dean..” He spoke and the alpha glanced at him, from the kisses he was placing against her stomach, urging Castiel to speak as he had his attention. “Let me hold her.” She moaned in agreement, and Dean winked lightly at him. He released Jubilees hands, and pulled her up lightly, pressing her back against his chest, as she leaned up against him. Dean though, guided her legs over his own, now giving them both an open view of her bare body. “Take off your clothes, Alpha.” She whispered, and he saw the lust that it brought to Dean’s eyes. He held her waist, gently rubbing her side, as she smiled lightly at him, waiting for Dean to get naked. 

Dean had only been wearing a towel from, having come in from the baths, and even as he had seen the other naked many times, he knew without a doubt that the two of them were beautiful, and that even as he was not aroused or interested in more then what he was doing he felt lucky to have such beautiful partners. He was not surprised to see Dean gently kissing down her stomach to her clit, taking his time. Dean had waited for years to find both of them, and so he would let him enjoy it. It made him happy, and he was still comfortable. Dean must have known how to use his tongue, as it sent Jubilee writhing and moaning against him. She spoke small soft words such as ‘oh’ ‘moon’ ‘ah’ and ‘yes’. He found himself enjoying those sounds being spoken against his neck. 

When she gasped and arched up her hips, he heard Dean chuckle, saying he had found it. Dean’s fingers were working her slowly, but they were always teasingly hitting right where they should. It made her feel breathless, and Castiel’s hands on her waist stroking her skin, the combination had her spinning, and she loved it. When Dean started to slide forward, and kiss up her body, she knew what he was going to do next. He kissed her deeply, as his fingers left her body. “Want you so much.” She heard the whisper against her lips, and she let out a shivered breath. “P-please Dean… Alpha.” She could see the lust in his eyes as she used the word Alpha, and it made Castiel chuckle lightly. She grinned for only a moment, as Dean pressed the tip of his cock against her. She felt compelled to look down, and she bit her lip at the sight. She watched as he slowly pressed into her, stretching her even more then his fingers had. She looked up gasping as Dean was watching her with such an intense look of adoration on her face. She blushed, and he chuckled, pushing in fully, finally. She knew it was only a matter of slight stimulation before she would be gone to her climax, so she reached out to his hands to place them over castiel’s own on her waits. “Make love to me Dean.” The look of adoration softened, and Dean slowly began to work his hips into her, causing her to let out breathy little moans. With their hands on her hips she couldn’t move or arch and it was driving her crazy, but she was loving it.

“C-castiel….. Dean….” She felt the reassuring little squeezes against her skin, Castiel whispering praises against her ear, and Dean kissed her neck, and started thrusting a little faster. “Fuck baby you’re so perfect.” She couldn’t help but blush once again, her flushed skin hiding the fact. As Dean got closer and closer to the edge, she could feel it too in the pit of her stomach building. She gasped in pleasant shock as she felt Castiel move his hand down to stimulate her clit gently. She moaned deeply, and her walls tightened around Dean, leaving her breathless and sated. 

That’s when she felt it, the plunging of canines into her shoulders, on both side. Mated, they were mated for life. Her energy flew out of her, causing Dean to release inside of her with a loud grunt. “FUCK!” She couldn’t help but giggle as he had not been expecting it to make him so sensitive. She had simply claimed them back. The two of them were panting, even as Dean pulled out. She was lowered onto the bed by Castiel, and Dean crawled forward to lay down on one side, while Castiel shifted down to lay down on her other side. “C-cas you didn’t-” She went to start but was cut off by a simple ‘I wanted to’… “Sticky…” She mumbled, and both of the were’s laughed. She pouted and mumbled “next time you can knot me.” She then heard a ‘fuck’ and a groan coming from Dean, and a deep laugh coming from Castiel. “You’re going to get him hard again Jubilee, beloved.” She grinned up at Castiel, and with a wink whispered. “I can go three rounds.” 

“Fuck man… you’ll be the death of me… both of you.” She grinned lightly, and watched as Castiel watched both of them fondly. “That’s why we come in sets of three Dean.” She heard a faint ‘not helping Cas’, before she let slumber take her.

**Author's Note:**

> cessare Communionem praelectis = cease and desist  
> cessat loqui = cease to speak  
> vicissim effectus = reverse effects


End file.
